Electrical connectors of the zipper type are known and include first and second, elongate connector members each comprising a series of contact elements mounted spaced apart at predetermined intervals in a row on a flexible insulating support from which respective contact portions of the respective contact elements extend transversely in a common direction and at least one series of insulating elements mounted on the support of at least the first connector member in alternating relation to the contact elements so that respective contact elements and insulating elements of the first connector member can interlock in interdigitating relation with respective contact elements of the second connector member, thereby electrically to connect complementary contact faces of respective interlocked contact elements together with the insulating elements interposed therebetween. The elongate connector members are progressively closed together into the interlocking condition of electrical connection and opened apart by a zipper-like fastening implement which slides therealong.
Examples of connectors of the above type are taught by the different embodiments of Japanese Utility Model Bulletin No. 59-28983, published February, 1984 and the different embodiments of Japanese Public Patent Disclosure Bulletin No. 61-12407, published June 1986, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As disclosed in the above documents, in connector members of this known type, contact portions of respective contact elements of respective connector members have contact surfaces facing in different directions longitudinally of the connector member which contact surfaces are brought into engagement by closing movement of the zipper fastening implement, by insertion of the respective contact elements into gaps between contact elements and insulating elements on the other connector and firmly joined with it, so that they cannot be separated. In addition, the insulating elements are provided on both connector members and have opposed surfaces which interengage with each other while the contact portions have opposite surfaces which also engage with opposite surfaces of the insulating elements of the other connector member reinforcing the stability of connection while ensuring that the contact element with engaging contact surfaces are fully insulated from each other.
The former document teaches supporting the individual contact elements and insulating elements directly on edge portions of flexible circuit boards, while the latter document teaches that the individual contact elements and insulating elements should supported on insulating carrier strips of fabric prior to installation on a circuit board.
However, the former approach has the disadvantages of requiring that the individual contact elements and insulating elements be installed individually and separately from each other on the printed circuit boards, which is an exacting and time consuming procedure with poor operability and requiring special tooling to hold and apply the elements individually, as loose-piece items. In the latter approach, in addition to the disadvantages stated previously, as the insulating strip is flexible, the individual elements are not located in stable positions, having a tendency to shake so that their interlocking engagement can easily be broken by application of an external part, while sufficient contact pressure often cannot be obtained between the interlocked contact elements to ensure a reliable electrical connection.